Stupid Idiot Brodah
by JupiterOnSpace
Summary: "Mau kemana lagi? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau memperkosanya" / "Dasar kuda! Lihatlah! Tunanganmu sedang mendatangimu!" / "Myeon, gege-ku kejam sekali " Ha? Bocah fujo? Terus, yang mau diperkosa siapa? Itu yang lagi ngadu ke Junmen siapa? Aaaa /hebring/ *summary macam apa ini:"*
Stupid Idiot Brodah.

With brothership KrAy;KrisLay;FanXing

And SuLay;JoonXing

 **Warn!** Yaoi!, BL!, BoysLove!, Typo(s), Gak Genah /? OOC

.

BTW, Hepi Wu Shixun Day!

.

Hepi reding '^'

.

.

Yifan melirik kearah pria manis yang tengah duduk di depannya, lalu mengangkat tas ranselnya, "Xing, tunggu disini, aku dan Zitao ingin pergi dulu".

Yang di Tanya merengut, "Mau kemana lagi? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau memperkosanya" ucapnya sarkas.

"Jangan sembarangan bodoh! Aku dan Zitao ingin ke perpustakaan kota"

Sebenarnya Yifan kini tengah terkekeh kecil, ia sudah menebak reaksi Yixing akan seperti ini. Yifan teringat kejadian 2 hari lalu ketika ia menyuruh Yixing menunggu di sini juga —di pinggir lapangan basket— selama seharian. Parahnya, saat itu sedang hujan deras, dan dengan bodohnya Yixing tak berpindah dari tempatnya.

Salahkan Zitao yang mengajaknya istirahat sebentar di apartement miliknya, dan tidak terasa mereka berdua ketiduran sampai sore —saat itu apartement Yifan begitu nyaman sekali karena hujan sedang turun—. Karena kejadian itu, Yixing menjadi flu sampai sekarang.

"Lagi pula aku tidak berdua, si bocah fujjoshi itu juga ikut" sambung Yifan

He? Bocah fujo?

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing heran. Setahunya, teman bocahnya hanya ada Jeno, Ten, dan Yeri. Dan setahu Yixing pula, ketiganya tidak ada yang menjadi fujoshi,

Ah atau jangan-jangan—

"Kau tidak tahu? Yeri itu fujoshi Xing-xing sayang" ucap Yifan gemas.

—Yeri …

Yixing menganga, "Hah?! Jadi Yeri itu seorang fujoshi?~" jeritnya dramatis kepada Yifan. Yifan sendiri melihat Yixing dengan geli. Adiknya ini sungguh…

Yifan meneguk kaleng sodanya, lalu menatap Yixing, "Kau tanya saja sendiri"

Yixing memasang wajah berfikir, mengapa Yeri tidak memberi tahu dirinya kalau sebenarnya dirinya juga fujoshi? Ah pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Yixing sering memergoki Yeri tengah menjerit-jerit kesenangan entah karena apa. Tapi sekarang, Yixing sudah tahu.

Eh Yixing kok malah mikirin si Yeri?

Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melirik Yifan dengan malas, "Pergilah! Tinggalkan saja aku, lagipula hari ini tidak mendung, sehingga hujan tidak akan turun dan kau bisa memperkosa Zitao setelahnya" ucap yixing dengan nada tinggi. Yeah menyindir Yifan tentunya

Dahi Yifan berkedut, adiknya ini selalu saja berfikiran negatif tentang dirinya, "Dasar kuda! Lihatlah! Tunanganmu sedang mendatangimu!"

Yixing menoleh, melihat orang yang kakaknya sebut.

BLUSH

Yixing merona bung.

Yifan menatap Yixing geli, "Apa-apaan pipimu itu?"

Seketika rona merah di pipi Yixing menghilang ketika mendengar ucapan Yifan. Aish kakaknya ini.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_ ge?"

"Kau yang kenapa, dasar penggila kuda bertanduk. Makhluk mitos seperti itu diidolakan, _cih_ "

"Yifan bodoh! Kau sendiri menyukai naga! Dan kau kira naga itu nyata hah?"

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu, naga itu adalah—"

"Halo Yifan hyung" ucap seseorang yang menghentikan suara mengerikan Yifan —Joonmyeon

Tadi tanpa Yixing dan Yifan sadari, Joonmyeon sudah berada di dekat keduanya kira-kira sebelum Wu Yi sibling ini adu mulut. Oh iya, kalau boleh jujur, obrolan —sepertinya lebih tepat disebut teriakan— Yifan dan Yixing dapat Joonmyeon dengar sampai ke ruang guru, padahal jarak lapangan basket dengan ruang guru cukup jauh. Sepertinya saran dari Jungsoo saengnim benar, Yixing dan Yifan dapat menggantikan suara bel sekolah.

Tidakkah kalian heran dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Wu? Bagaimana keduanya bisa bertahan dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari Yifan dan Yixing?

Yifan berdehem—menyembunyikan malu karena insiden tadi, "Halo Kim"

Joonmyeon merangkul tenguk Yixing lalu mengelus pipinya, sedangkan Yixing sedang mesem-mesem malu/?

"Oh iya hyung, tadi aku melihat Zitao dan Yeri berada di depan gerbang, katanya _sih_ menunggumu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan bersama"

Yifan menepuk dahinya, "Astaga aku lupa! Lama-lama berdekatan dengan belahan jiwa-mu membuatku ikut lupa"

Yixing diam, tidak biasanya.

Ah aku tau,

Yixing pasti akan …

"Myeon, gege-ku kejam sekali~"

… mengadu kepada Joonmyeon.

Sialan, sifat caper-nya muncul.

"Yixing sayang, gege-mu hanya bercanda. Ya 'kan hyung?" Joonmyeon memberi kode ke Yifan sambil sesekali mengusap surai hitam Yixing.

Yifan mengangguk, "Joon, aku tinggal ya, tolong bunuh Yixing" ucapnya sambil buang muka—agak kesal melihat kemesraan dua sejoli didepannya—

"Tuhkan Myeon~ dia selalu memulai duluan~" ucap Yixing dengan nada manja—lumayan menggemaskan _sih._

Joonmyeon mencubit hidung bangir Yixing —romantis sekali mereka-_-— "Tapi kau juga sama Xingxing. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga Yifan hyung ingin aku membunuhmu. Jangan langsung terpancing sayang."

Yang paling tua sedang dibela, hmm…

Yifan tersenyum dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kim, aku tinggal ya" ucap Yifan setelah meneguk habis minuman kolanya.

"Oke Hyung, hati-hati dijalan" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Yifan menoleh ke arah adiknya, "Oppa pergi dulu, ppay ppay" ucap Yifan sambil berjalan menjauhi Yixing

Sedangkan Yixing langsung menatap Yifan dengan jijik, "Oppa apanya! Dasar botak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah kaleng minuman soda dengan keras mencium mesra dahi Yixing dan terdengar suara tawa milik Joonmyeon yang luar biasa keras.

Pojokan author:

Halo/? /nunduk 90 derajat/ saya author baru neh. Mian yap kalo ceritanya kurang srek/? (sama seperti author-nya). Maklum, saya cuma trainee/? selama 2 bulan dan baru debut sekarang *ga nanya*

Sekian anu dari saya, sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain /lambai-lambai/^^

Last, mind 2 review?


End file.
